Not-116
, Jin) (Collab with RindaiP) (Jan.20.2013) # "Adam" (IA) (Collab with Diarays) (Jan.31.2013) # "meaningless" (IA) (Collab with BabelP) (Feb.01.2013) # "Wagasa Saku, Gion Hana Touro" (Gackpo) (Collab with kyoki) (Feb.06.2013) # "Bousou Lolita Holic" (GUMI) (Collab with Kairiki Bear) (Mar.01.2013) # "Gin no Fruit" (Miku) (Collab with Mezame-P) (Mar.11.2013) # "peluche" (Miku) (Collab with ShinoP) (Mar.16.2013) # "Akaneiro" (Luka) (Collab with Diarays) (Mar.21.2013) # "Mushikui Psychedelism" (Rin, Len) (Collab with Zips) (Apr.03.2013) # "Yakubyou Gami" (IA) (Collab with Mafumafu) (Apr.25.2013) # "Brave New World" (IA) (Collab with Diarays) (May.17.2013) # "Reiwai Terrorism" (GUMI) (Collab with Zips) (Jun.13.2013) # "Kyou mo Harebare" (GUMI) (Collab with Fuwari-P) (Jul.12.2013) # "Miss & Kiss" (IA, Lily) (Collab with Diarays) (Jul.12.2013) # "Yume Hanabi" (IA) (Collab with Mafumafu) (Aug.01.2013) # "Tousou Honnou" (GUMI) (Collab with Last Note.) (Aug.09.2013) # "Mane Mane Psychotropic" (GUMI) (Collab with Kairiki Bear) (Aug.23.2013) # "True Kanjou Kesson" (GUMI) (Collab with Zips) (Sep.20.2013) # "「Ib」-forever-" (Miku, MAYU, Gackpo) (Collab with Diarays) (Sep.21.2013) # "-melancholy-" (Miku) (Collab with -K-) (Sep.24.2013) # "Kamisama Nante Iranai Bokura no" (Miku) (Collab with PolyphonicBranch) (Sep.27.2013) # "Shaba-diva" (GUMI, IA, MAYU) (Collab with Fuwari-P) (Oct.17.2013) # "Liz no Naishin Kakumei" (IA) (Collab with Zips) (Nov.06.2013) # "Personality Complex" (Miku) (Collab with Heavenz) (Nov.15.2013) # "RingDong" (GUMI) (Collab with Last Note.) (Nov.16.2013) # "Sentimental Android" (Len) (Collab with MOSAIC.TUNE) (Nov.22.2013) # "Izanami Toubatsu Senki" (GUMI) (Collab with Zips) (Nov.30.2013) # "Lachenalia no Me" (Miku) (Collab with Mezame-P) (Dec.02.2013) # "Cross Lyric" (Miku) (Collab with MOSAIC.TUNE) (Dec.08.2013) # "Akusei Lolita Machiavelism" (GUMI) (Collab with Kairiki Bear) (Dec.26.2013) # "Aku no Hana" (Miku, Rin) (Collab with -K-) (Dec.30.2013) # "Unbalanced Hero" (Miku, Len) (Collab with Nakanishi) (Feb.07.2014) # "Zettai Seigi" (Miku) (Collab with Wataame) (Mar.03.2014) # "18-Gou no Blue-Gene" (Len) (Collab with MOSAIC.TUNE) (Apr.01.2014) # "Yume no Akuma" (Luka, IA, Lily, MAYU) (Collab with Diarays) (Apr.11.2014) # "Tenshi no Namida" (Luka) (Collab with Yuusei) (Apr.29.2014) # "Inaiinai Izonshou" (GUMI, Rin) (Collab with Kairiki Bear) (Aug.22.2014) # "Komainu no Souon" (Rin, Len) (Collab with MOSAIC.TUNE, ika) (Aug.24.2014) # "Uchuu no☆Fantasy" (GUMI) (Collab with Fuwari-P) (Aug.30.2014) # "End of the World" (Miku) (Collab with papiyon) (Sep.10.2014) # "Caramel Heaven" (GUMI) (Collab with Last Note.) (Oct.19.2014) # "Osaka Underground" (IA) (Collab with out of service) (Nov.13.2014) # "Yutori Saikyou Sedai" (GUMI) (Collab with Zips) (Nov.14.2014) # "Ghost Supplement -Genjitsu-" (Miku, Rin) (Collab with EruP) (Mar.06.2015) # "Mikoshou Palpitation" (GUMI, Miku) (Collab with Zips) (Mar.06.2015) # "CITRUS" (IA, ) (Collab with Orangestar) (Apr.03.2015) # "Buraikku Jikoriser" (Len) (Collab with Jesus-P) (Aug.03.2015) # "Hiyotama Cafe" (Miku) (Collab with Mezame-P) (Sep.06.2015) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai ~emon(Tes.)Remix~" (Miku, Rin) (Song of Mikito-P) (Collab with emon(Tes.)) (Oct.06.2015) # "Bad Dance Hall" (Len) (Collab with Karasuyasabou) (Jan.08.2016) # "39 Music!" (Miku) (Collab with Mikito-P) (Jun.29.2016) # "16-banme no Hankou Yokoku" (Miku, Len) (Aug.31.2017) # "Ohedo Julia-Night" (Miku, KAITO) (Collab with Mitchie M) (Sep.01.2017) # "Ender Embalming" (Luka) (Collab with Heavenz) (Jan.11.2019) }} Songs / Featured Works |description = This song has entered the Hall of Fame. |uploaddate = 2015.04.04|title1 = CITRUS}} }} Category:Producer Category:Illustrator Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube